Grand Game
Grand Game is where the contestant picks products under a target price to win up to $10,000 in cash. Gameplay The contestant begins with $1 displayed on the game board and a "target price." The contestant is then shown six grocery items, four of which are priced below the target price and two of which are priced above. The contestant selects an item they believe is less than the target price. If they are correct, their winnings are multiplied by ten to $10. This is repeated for two more items, multiplying to $100 and then $1,000. To this point, if a contestant selects an item priced above the target price, they leave with the amount shown on the board, including $1 for choosing incorrectly on the first pick. After winning $1,000, the contestant may quit the game and keep the $1,000 or risk it to choose the one remaining product that is less than the target price. If the contestant chooses one of the two items priced above the target price, the game ends and they win nothing. However, if the contestant succeeds by picking the last item that is below the target price, they win the top prize of $10,000. Starting in 2002, Grand Game's top prize for prime time specials is $20,000, with the rest of the prize ladder being $2, $20, $200, and $2,000. On September 4, 2012, Grand Game was played for $40,000 to celebrate 40 years of Price is Right, but it wasn't won. The rest of the prize ladder was $4, $40, $400 and $4,000. On April 23, 2013, for Price's "Big Money Week", the Grand Game was played for $100,000, starting out at $10, with the rest of the ladder being $100, $1,000 and $10,000. The contestant lost at the $10,000 mark. History The game premiered on May 16, 1980. The first win in Grand Game was on November 10, 1980, the eighth playing. The winner, a Samoan named Pauline Anderson, proceeded to chase Bob Barker around the stage resulting in a classic moment seen in many clip specials. The music sting used to introduce the game is the last few seconds of the theme to Family Feud. From 1992-1994 the game used the updated Family Feud theme heard on that show during 1988. Before and since, the original Family Feud theme used in 1976 is heard. On 1994's syndicated The New Price is Right, small prizes replaced grocery items and target prices ranged from $50 to over $100. Foreign versions of Grand Game While Grand Game's rules in other countries tend to be the same as the US, they may have different cash prizes, such as $2,000 on Canada's Misez Juste ''or 10,000₣ on France's ''Le Juste Prix (equalling about US$2,000 after conversion to the euro). Germany's ''Der Preis ist Heiss ''was overhauled for their version, called ''Vier mal die Nul ''(Four times the Zero). To win the DM10,000 grand prize, a contestant had to pick which was the correct product to a given question (i.e., which costs more?). Like the US, they started at DM1, and they used grocery products. Pictures 1st Look Grand Game 1.jpg|Here's the first winner of Grand Game. Watch out, Bob! Grand Game 2.jpg|Here's what it looks like in the 2000s. grand13.jpg|For the Primetime Specials beginning in 2002, you could win up to $20,000 in cash! vlcsnap-2013-04-03-14h12m16s129.png|For the 40th Anniversary Special, you could win up to $40,000 in cash! 2nd Look Newgrandgame1.png|Like Bonus Game, the Grand Game went through some changes too. Newgrandgame2.png|This is a close-up of the new money display. Newgrandgame3.png|This is a close-up of the new target price display. Alternate Setups vlcsnap-2013-08-28-17h53m21s204.png vlcsnap-2013-08-28-19h49m47s35.png|Could we interest you in $100,000 in cash for Big Money Week? Winning Graphics win 1.png win 2.png win 3.png win 4.png Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games